Die Geschehnisse vergangener Zeit
by Magic Dragon
Summary: Was wäre vielleicht geschehen, wenn Gandalf in Moria nicht gefallen wäre?


DISCLAIMER: Natürlich gehören alle bekannten Figuren hier J.R.R. Tolkien und sind nur geliehen. Auch mache ich das Ganze nur aus Spass und versichere euch, dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene!  
  
Dies sind die Aufzeichnungen von Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und der Erbe Isildurs. Obwohl ich die letzte Bezeichnung nicht gerne trage, denn durch die Schwäche meines Ahnen blieb der eine Ring erhalten und wurde zu seinem und unser aller Fluch. Einige Tausend Jahre verschwand der Ring und niemand wusste mehr um ihn, bis er eines Tages wieder ans Licht kam und sich seinen Weg ins Auenland suchte. Frodo Beutlin nahm sich des Ringes an und brachte ihn nach Bruchtal, wo sich eine Gemeinschaft von neun Gefährten bildete, die den Ring nach Mordor bringen sollte. Auch ich befand mich in dieser Gemeinschaft, und mit mir Gandalf der Graue, Boromir Denethorssohn, der Elb Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich, der Zwerg Gimli Gloinssohn und drei Hobbits namens Sam, Merry und Pippin. Frodo wurde zu unserem wichtigsten Mitglied, denn er nahm sich des Ringes an und wurde zum Ringträger.  
  
So brachen wir von Bruchtal aus auf und schon bei unserem Aufbruch war uns durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, die Aufgabe auch erfolgreich zu Ende zu führen. Obwohl unsere Mission mehrere Male zu scheitern drohte, wendete sich das Schicksal doch immer wieder zum Guten für uns. In den Minen von Moria widerfuhr uns das erste große Unglück. Als wir über die Brücke von Kazad-dûm vor Orks flüchteten, wurde unsere Gemeinschaft von einem mächtigen Balrog angegriffen. Gandalf der Graue konnte uns vor den feurigen Klauen des Dämons bewahren, doch als der Balrog in die Tiefe stürzte, büßte Gandalf seinen Zauberstab ein, und fortan mussten wir auf Gandalfs oftmals hilfreiche Zauberkräfte verzichten. Der Zauberer entschied sich dennoch die Gemeinschaft auf dem weiteren Weg zu begleiten, und uns gegebenenfalls mit dem Schwert zur Seite zu stehen. Unser Weg führte uns weiter nach Lorien, wo Galadriel uns offenbarte, dass sich unsere Mission auf Messers Schneide befand. Sie riet Gandalf dazu, die Gemeinschaft zu verlassen, doch der Zauberer wollte Frodo, den Ringträger, so lange wie möglich beschützen. So führten wir unsere Reise fort, wir fuhren den Anduin hinunter, bis zu Amon Hen, wo wir unseren Gefährten Boromir verloren. Er starb, als er versuchte, die Hobbits Merry und Pippin vor einer Horde Uruk-hai zu beschützen. Gandalf flüchtete mit Sam und Frodo über den Anduin auf die andere Seite, wo sie vorerst sicher waren. Merry und Pippin wurden von den Uruks verschleppt und Legolas, Gimli und ich beschlossen die Uruks zu verfolgen und die beiden Hobbits zu befreien. Die Gemeinschaft war nun zerbrochen und Gandalf, Frodo und Sam suchten sich ihren eigenen Weg nach Mordor. Wir verfolgten die Spuren der Uruk-hai Horde bis in die Landen Rohans, wo wir auf Eomer trafen, der uns sagte, dass er und seine Männer eine Horde Uruks getötet hätten, und das es durchaus sein könnte, dass unsere beiden Freunde unter den Getöteten waren. Obwohl wir schon keine Hoffnung mehr hatten, sie noch lebend wieder zu finden, folgten wir Eomers Wegbeschreibungen und fanden duzende verbrannte Orks vor. Ich bemerkte jedoch Spuren auf der Erde, die von zwei Hobbits stammten, und die in den nahegelegenen Fangornwald führten. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden Hobbits den Orks entkommen und sind geflüchtet. Legolas, Gimli und ich folgten ihren Spuren und trafen auf Baumbart, dem Ent. Auf die Frage, ob er zwei Hobbits gesehen hätte, antwortete er nur, dass zwei kleine Orks in den Fangornwald gelaufen seien, die er aber getötet hätte, weil sie mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes vor hatten. Von zwei Hobbits wusste er jedoch nichts, doch Gimli war der Ansicht, dass er nicht mal wusste, was überhaupt Hobbits sind. Da wir keine weiteren Spuren von ihnen fanden, mussten wir die Suche nach ihnen schließlich aufgeben und wir verließen den Fangornwald wieder, ohne unsere Freunde gefunden zu haben, oder etwas über ihr Schicksal erfahren zu haben. Wir beschlossen nach der gescheiterten Suche nach Edoras zu gehen und dort um Verpflegung und Unterschlupf zu bitten, denn wir wussten nicht, was wir als nächstes tun sollten. In Edoras jedoch hatte ein zwiespältiger Mann an des Königs Seite seinen Platz eingenommen, der sich Gríma Schlangenzunge nannte und den König von Rohan in seinen Entscheidungen scheinbar zu beeinflussen schien. Meine Versuche den König auf den drohenden Krieg aufmerksam zu machen, scheiterten jedoch. Gríma Schlangenzunge überbrachte mir die Nachricht, dass der König nichts unternehmen wird. So beschlossen Legolas, Gimli und ich Edoras wieder zu verlassen und nach Gondor zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dort mehr erreichen zu können. Kurz vor unserem Aufbruch kam jedoch ein Bote in die Hauptstadt Rohans, der berichtete, dass mit einem Mal überall Orks im Lande wären und Edoras jetzt mit Sicherheit schon von ihnen umkreist wäre. Es wäre niemandem mehr möglich lebend aus der Hauptstadt hinauszukommen und so blieb Legolas, Gimli und mir nichts anderes übrig, als in Edoras zu bleiben und ihren Angriff zu erwarten. Wir forderten die Männer auf, an unserer Seite zu kämpfen, obwohl wir wussten, dass eine Möglichkeit auf einen Sieg fast ausgeschlossen war. Hunderte Orks überfielen Edoras und schon nach wenigen Stunden hatten sie ihren Sieg über uns erlangt. Legolas und Gimli fielen an meiner Seite den Orks zum Opfer und schmerzlich traf mich ihr Tod. Wenige von den Kriegern wurden am Leben gelassen, mich eingeschlossen. Wir wurden gefangen genommen und sollten in Verliese gebracht werden, die eigens für die Überlebenden an den Grenzen zu Mordor errichtet wurden. Auf dem langen Weg dorthin erfuhr ich, was in Mittelerde geschehen war. Zehntausende von Orks waren von Mordor ausgeschwärmt und hatten alle freien Völker Mittelerdes in die Knie gezwungen. Eines Tages, als der Trupp der Gefangenen sich langsam den Verliesen näherte, ging ein Gerücht um, ein einstmals mächtiger Zauberer wäre unter den Gefangenen. Wie durch ein Wunder traf ich auf Gandalf, der mir nun den Rest der schrecklichen Wahrheit offenbarte. Er war mit Frodo und Sam auf dem Weg nach Mordor gewesen, als ein Nazgûl auf einem geflügelten Ungetüm sie angriff und Frodo und somit auch den Ring in seine Gewalt brachte. Sam starb bei dem Versuch Frodo zu retten und Gandalf selbst wurde verletzt zurückgelassen. Der Ring war nun wieder bei seinem Herrn und die Mission unserer Gemeinschaft war nun endgültig gescheitert. Was aus Frodo geworden ist, konnte Gandalf nicht sagen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass auch er getötet wurde. Ein Gerücht jedoch besagt, dass Frodo, nachdem ihm der Ring genommen wurde, angefangen hat den Ring zu hassen und zu lieben und Gandalf sagte, dass das Gerücht weiter behaubtet, Frodo würde dem Geschöpf Gollum nun sehr ähnlich sein. Es wird im Dunkeln bleiben, was tatsächlich aus ihm wurde. Sauron musste an den Ring gelangt sein, als ich mit Legolas und Gimli in Edoras war, denn seit diesem Zeitpunkt war der Feind so stark und die Orks so zahlreich im Land.  
  
Gandalf sagte mir, dass er nach Frodos Entführung von dem Nazgûl nur kurze Zeit später von Orks gefangen wurde und sich dem Trupp der Gefangenen angeschlossen hat. So erging es allen in Mittelerde, die noch lebten, nachdem ihre Länder von Saurons Orks, Wargen und seinen anderen Dienern überfallen wurden. Die Elben, Menschen und Hobbits, die gefangen wurden, wurden am Leben gelassen um zu arbeiten, oder um ihren Tod zu erwarten, so wie Gandalf und ich. Der dunkle Herrscher wusste, dass wir der Gemeinschaft angehörten, und verurteilte uns vor aller Augen zum Tode, als Warnung für die, die es wagen, sich gegen den Herrn des Ringes zu stellen. Gandalf starb gestern, er wurde auf einer eigens dafür erbeuten Anhöhe vor meinen Augen und derer aller anderen zu Tode geschlagen. In dem letzten Gespräch, dass ich mit ihm führte, erzählte er mir, dass es, wenn er nun sterben würde, keinen anderen Zauberer in Mittelerde mehr geben wird, denn auch Saruman fand, nachdem Sauron den Ring wieder hatte, den Tod. Der Herrscher teilt seine Macht nicht, und so wurde sein Diener Saruman von Sauron selbst vernichtet. Mich wird heute das gleiche Schicksal ereilen, wie Gandalf. Diese Aufzeichnungen werden die Letzten in meinem Leben sein. Ich weiß nicht ob sie je gefunden werden, falls aber doch, weiß nun derjenige um unser Schicksal, um das Scheitern der Gemeinschaft und über den triumphalen Sieg des dunklen Herrschers. Ich erwarte meinen Tod ohne Furcht, denn hier in Mittelerde gibt es nichts mehr, wofür es zu leben lohnt. Das Land ist in Dunkelheit getaucht, überall sind Orks und niemand in Mittelerde ist mehr frei oder hat seinen eigenen Willen. Die Wenigen, die sie am Leben ließen sind Sklaven und werden ihre Freiheit nie wieder erlangen. Der dunkle Herrscher hat alles unterjocht, wir haben alles verloren, was wir besaßen.  
  
Der Tod ist das Beste, was einem in diesen Zeiten widerfahren kann. 


End file.
